


And Mars Rose in the West

by Denig37



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the <a href="http://dragonbigbang.livejournal.com">dragonbigbang</a> challenge, inspired by <a href="http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com">keep_waking_up</a>'s amazing story <a href="http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/35110.html">And Mars Rose in the West</a>.</p><p><b>Fic Summary:</b> When Jared was eight years old, the King of Acklesland decided that his family, the noble Padaleckis, posed too much of a threat to royal authority to live. As the only survivor of what becomes known as the Padalecki Massacre, Jared has been living in hiding as a peasant ever since. But when the Prince's Dragon Warriors come recruiting, he is tossed back into a world of intrigue, politics, and secrets, and forced to confront the very man who ordered his family's murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Mars Rose in the West

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Mars Rose in the West](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363600) by [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up). 



> Thanks goes also to [spnkinkfan](http://spnkinkfan.livejournal.com) who assured me that the art doesn't suck *hugs her*  
> Dragon eye (formerly a bright red eye with even brighter green scales from a mouse pad motive) pic from google.  
> Signs for Mars and West are [astronomical symbols](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astronomical_symbols) for planets Mars and Jupiter.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
